


Late Night Mouse-Capades

by FionaGlenanneWesten



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: AU, F/M, Fighter pilot, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/FionaGlenanneWesten
Summary: A major au, as only I can make them.Michael&Fi attempt to get a mouse out of Fi's Paris apartment.I made Michael a fighter pilot turned airline pilot.I'll probably continue it.Also I can't spell Haunta Virus and I don't feel like looking up infectious diseases right now.
Relationships: Fiona Glenanne/Michael Westen





	Late Night Mouse-Capades

I felt it, little, tiny, nailed paws on my shoulder. I glanced over in the half-lit room and my heart jumped into my throat as my eyes met the cute, tiny black eyes of an impossibly small house mouse.

Every instinct in my body wanted to scoop it into my hands and cuddle it, but I knew it might bite me and it might have diseases and I really didn’t want it to potentially bit my eyes which it was only 4 or 5 inches away from, so I carefully rolled my shoulder out form under the mouse and jumped to my feet on the feather bed. This of course, just scared the hell out of the little mouse and it went scurrying away across the floor and hid in the cabinet.

I scampered after it into the kitchen in my barefeet.

I opened the cabinet. Beady little black eyes looked back at me through long, white whiskers. I reached out for the little mouse and wiggled my fingers at it like it was a cat.

The mouse stared at me for a minute and then turned and ran away behind a pot. I opened a second cabinet and saw it, but then it scampered away across the back of the cabinet, behind more pots. I opened the last one, and he scampered back and ran out of the open middle door of the cabinets, running back out under the stove. a

Realising this method was a lost cause, I closed the cabinets again and put a pot of water on teh stove to make some tea.

There was a knock in the door.

“Fi,” I recognised Michael—the cute ex-fighter, now airline pilot who lived downstairs—’s voice through the door. “Are you up?”

“Yeah,” I called from the kitchen floor where I now sat, sipping my tea. “It’s open...”

He came in and found me on the floor, staring behind the stove.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, appraising me on the floor.

“There’s a mouse, under the mantle,” I said simply. I gestured under the mantle with my fingers.

Michael got down on the floor and peered under the mantle with me.

The mouse stared back and wiggled her little whiskers back at us.

“I’m trying to figure out a way to get her out here without hurting her,” I said. “But she’s scared and I don’t want her to bite me. She’s cute but those teeth are sharp.”

“Plus the plague,” he said.

“Oh right, they have that here,” I said. I paused. “I guess in the US they have haunta virus, though, so...”

I looked up at him.

“Why’re you here, anyway?” I asked.

“I tore my 311 bag,” he said. “I was hoping you had a spare.”

Usually I wouldn’t share things like that, but I’d been trying to make headway with him for months.

“Sure,” I said, still watching the mouse. “But they’re all form Sephora and have cute little lipsticks and stuff on on them.”

“I don’t mind,” he said.

“I’ll get you one once I catch this little girl,” I said.

“What’s your plan once you can get her?” he asked.

“I’m gonna put a pot on top of her and use a plate like a giant version of catching a moth,” I said.


End file.
